Assassins Tale Edited
by littleleppy
Summary: edited version
1. Hidden Past

Once there was an assassin named Ryuu. He was a social outcast to all the people in a peaceful village. The village seemed peaceful but, one house. Ryuu dropped down from the ceiling and slit the house maid's throat and cut both of her arms off. Then he went through the castle slitting the guard's throats while he was going to the main room. Ryuu says, "Damn there is a lot of blood on my daggers. I hope no one notices a few hundred guards missing. Oh well, they had too many here so I did the royal bastards a favor." He walked on the beams holding the roof up, waiting for the king and queen of Koori. Ryuu yawned and said "Damn it I'm bored." Just as he said that he seen the king and queen walking in and they sat down on their respected thrones. Ryuu prepared his crossbow that could hold two arrows and he sent the arrows flying and it hit both the king and queen right between the eyes. He was smiling that he killed the two people that someone had sent him to kill and in return he would get a few thousand coins. So Ryuu had to find a way out of the castle without people noticing him. He now had to find a way out of the castle without people noticing him. So he backtracks his way but the doors are guarded by the highest ranking knights. "Damn I wonder who killed half the guards, a maid, and both the king and the queen. So keep your eyes out for someone acting suspicious." Said Captain Draco. "Sir I think that is him." says a random knight pointing to a plant. "You are an IDIOT James!" Says the knight captain smacking said knight in the back of the head with the blunt end of his custom made blade. "Ahhh...Shit! That hurt like a bitch!" The leader of the knights says, "Watch your mouth damn-it, focus you damn idiots!" The knights said, "Sir, Yes, Sir Damn it!" While the guards were distracted the assassin snuck out quietly. So Ryuu then proceeded to go to his underground hideout. Once he got there he was starting to get hungry so he decided to go hunting. He started walking out of his hideout then he stopped half way and said with a mighty voice, "Let the hunt begin!" He then started walking to the forest of Myth. He was thinking if he should hunt deer, elk, or buffalo. He came to a decision to go after all three until he heard a whimper.

So Ryuu walked towards the noise, when he got there he seen a giant three-headed dog stuck under what seemed to be one-hundred ten foot trees. He started walking up to the dog cautiously when he heard the big beast growl. "Hold on their boy," Ryuu said, "I'll get you out of from underneath the trees." Ryuu then proceeded to get the trees off even though he was famished, he was doing the best he could to free the beast from his torture. He was then on the last tree when he heard a mysterious voice, "Why did you save this dog from his torture?" He then answered, "I may not know who this dog is...I don't want it to die by some trees falling on top of it! I had a choice to rescue it and I made the best damn choice!" The voice then said, "Thank you mortal, you may have killed thousands since you learned how to wield any type of weapon, you have a soft spot for dogs. The guy then laughs then rolls the last of the trees off of the dogs paw, then says, "That may be true, but I love to see unique things like the three headed dog. By the way who the hell is talking?" The dog gets up and the voice speaks again, "Look in front of you." The guy looks at the dog and says, "You the one talking?" The dog then nods and says, "Yes, it was me who was saying all those things to you. I thank you again for saving me. I am in your debt now mortal." Then the dog then bowed his head signaling the assassin to get on. They then started to head north when Cerberus broke the silence by saying," So where are we going?" The new owner of Cerberus says, "We are going to my brother's house. Why do you ask?" The beast then said, "No reason, you look like someone that has no family. "The assassin says, "I have no parents but my brother is awesome as hell. He is the tactician and i am the assassin that shows no feelings." The dog does nothing but laughs. "What the hell is so funny mutt?!" The demon hound says, "Nothing, you seem like someone that has a little bit of feelings toward this one mutt, does this sound right to you?" The man laughs and then says, "That is true. And should we rest? Cause we are almost there plus..." His stomach growls," he-he I'm hungry I haven't eaten in a few hours." Cerberus says, "Ok we will I shall go hunt for you since you are not in shape to go hunt yourself. Is that ok master?" The beast's master nods and watches as his friend just go off to hunt for him. The assassin pulls out a pendant and sighs. He hears footsteps and sees his travelling companion appear with food and he quickly hid the pendant back underneath his shawl. The mighty beast looks at his friend and says, "Was that a pendant I saw?" Ryuu doesn't answer and just looks at the canine and nods. "Well here ya go,"

The giant beast says as he drops a deer in front of Ryuu, he continues saying while the mortal eats, "after you finish eating you should get some sleep I will do the same." So Ryuu then finished eating and went to sleep and Ryuu's guardian dog did the same. In Ryuu's dream he was very confused it had really tall buildings many people and beside him was his brother and his travelling companion Cerberus which was smaller than his actual size. A few minutes later he woke up in a cold sweat, he seen that it was now morning. Cerberus woke up a few minutes after concerned about his new and only friend, so he says, "What is wrong? Wait don't say a thing...it was a dream. Never mind let's just get going to your brother's house." The manslayer says as he jumps on the really tall dog, "Why don't we just run the rest of the way, he is only a few more minutes from here." Cerberus starts running till they see a cave and looks confused but the slayer just smiles and says as he jumps off and walks to the cave, "We are here brother!" A voice then says, " Who are we?! I knew you was going to show up brother, but who is your friend?" The brother meets the giant dog and says, "Have you been taking care of my brother? "The giant mutt says, "Yes I have, even though he calls me random things at times. I'm glad that I get a good laugh every now and then." "So brother how has that whiney woman of yours been. Does she still hate my guts?" "YES I DO! NOW LEAVE!" "O...k? That answers that well brother i live a few miles away from you if you need me." I waved goodbye to my brother Tsasaki and he waved back and his girl just stuck me the middle finger. "What the fuck! Why does she hate me so much," I said. He answered," I have no idea. I think she hates you because you kill people for a living." Ryuu was thinking 'that answers my question'


	2. Chapter 2

"So…when should I leave?" the main protagonist said. His brother's wife just looked at him with pure hate. "I-I-I'll just leave." The brother said before running with his travel companion chasing after him. His brother was disappointed that his wife hates his only living family member. The hell hound just looked at his very, very first companion with a look of pity. The brother just sighs and stops next to a tree and punches it in half. Out of nowhere someone starts laughing. The mysterious voice says "dear little dragon prince….you…. your hell hound…your brother…and your damn sister-in-law….are going to go for a damn ride…this curse shall be broken when stronger towers rise….when people ride metal horses…." Just as he said that the two companions turned into statues of gold black and silver. The mysterious figure walks out of the figure walks out of the forest to reveal a magician. The mage was a tall guy around eleven foot eleven or so, he wore an outfit made of leather, it was dyed black and Silver, and it had some strange writings on it. The mage then teleports the crystalized assassin to a hidden cave with the rest of his companions already there. A few years has passed since the four heroes have been trapped in their stone prisons.


End file.
